memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Titanic class
The Titanic class was a class of Federation starship in service to Starfleet in the late 24th century. The Titanic class was part of the Starfleet Modernization Program implemented in 2371, and the first ship was commissioned in the year 2378. Along with the previous ''Defiant'' class and the later ''Daedalus''-class, the Titanic class was Starfleet´s first true warship design. History The Titanic class was part of Starfleet´s modernization program implemented in 2371, and the first ship was commissioned in the year 2378. Along with the previous ''Defiant'' class and the later ''Daedalus''-class, the Titanic class was Starfleet´s first true warship design. By 2388, the Titanic class was decommissioned by Starfleet, the class was criticised by many Starfleet officers, including Typhuss James Kira and Julian Bashir for its supposed "militarization" of Starfleet. All ten Titanic ''class starships were also decommissioned by Starfleet and the auto-destruct systems on all ten ''Titanic ''class starships were activated, all ten ships were destroyed. One month later, Typhuss spoke at a memorial for the lives lost as a result of Rear Admiral Jonathan Mandrake's actions. In his speech, Typhuss reminded the attendees that Starfleet's true mission was the exploration of the galaxy. Typhuss spoke out against what the ''Titanic class represented and reminded the assembled audience that Starfleet had risked becoming as warlike as its enemies. Specifications The Titanic-class starship was a class of vessel designed by Starfleet and was Starfleet´s first true warship design. The design borrowed heavily from contemporary starships in Starfleet service and featured a saucer section and secondary hull. The vessel was two times larger than the ''Sovereign'' class of the era and was three times stronger. Automation was common aboard the ship and was enhanced so as few as one person could command the vessel via voice commands. The vessel was armed with phaser arrays capable of firing while at warp, multiple torpedo launchers, and other experimental weaponry including attack drones that could be launched toward an enemy vessel and fire upon a target before impacting it. She was heavily armored and was designed with protective armor plates that could slide into place to protect vital components of the vessel during combat. It was also capable of withstanding extreme damage that could destroy other vessels, such as when 72 photon torpedoes detonated on her hangar deck. She was faster than other ships of the era and capable of exceeding maximum warp to catch up with a starship it was following by interfacing with their warp bubble due to modifications to its engines. Its bridge was smaller than contemporary vessels and it featured an expansive shuttlebay and, at minimum, nine hangar bays. In contrast to other Federation vessels, the interior of the Titanic class starships were very dark. Design General overview The Titanic-class was roughly two times the size of a ''Sovereign'' class starship. A ship of this class was designed to be operated by a minimal crew, one person if necessary. The class had advanced warp capabilities. Configuration Bridge The bridge of the ship was small and cramped compared to the more spacious bridge of the Sovereign class. It was designed to be run by the captain single-handedly if necessary. It was possible to operate the navigation and propulsion of the ship with only simple voice commands. Also in stark contrast to the Sovereign class bridge, the Titanic's class bridge was very dark - in lieu of bright lighting and shining white walls, the bridge was largely black, though still well lit. Engineering Engineering was designed so that it could run autonomously if needed. Like the bridge, the engineering section was cramped and painted in shining black. The interior featured a more refined design. Sensors Ships of this class were equipped with multidimensional radar and space region observer systems. Transport and cargo A ship of this class had at least seven hangars. Hangar 7 was located on deck 13. Technical data Physical arrangement The Titanic-class was roughly two times the size of a ''Sovereign'' class starship. The class had advanced warp capabilities. The ship was equipped with technologically-advanced features including better shielding, more advanced transporters, and enhanced warp capabilities. Tactical systems The Titanic class possessed phasers and photon torpedoes, and later, six heavy quantum phasers. The class could also be outfitted with either quantum or photon torpedoes, with launchers arranged in four dual mounts flanking the ship's engineering section. The weapons were significantly more advanced than contemporary Sovereign-class weaponry. While most other Starfleet ships were designed for exploration and research, the Titanic-class ships were designed solely for combat. The deflector dish could be covered by protective armor plates while the ship was not traveling at warp speeds to defend the dish from damage during a battle. The ship was extremely durable in design and could remain intact even after the internal detonation of 72 photon torpedoes. The weapon systems included an array of advanced phaser emitters. The powerful discharges from these weapons arced indirectly at the target and could be fired while the ship was at warp. Single hits could penetrate through the shields and cause major hull breaches to a Sovereign-class starship. The weapon systems also included two massive swivel-mounted torpedo launchers that could be deployed from under the saucer section from behind protective armor plating. They could rotate and launch a volley of torpedoes at various firing arcs from aft to forward of the ship. A Titanic -class ship could also launch drones that in turn were capable of launching several photon torpedoes before crashing into a target. Propulsion systems The Titanic-class featured two angular warp drive nacelles, unlike previous Starfleet ships that had featured cylindrical nacelles. The USS Titanic was described by Typhuss James Kira as having "three times the speed" of a ''Sovereign''-class starship. The Titanic-class ship had the capability of tracking down and attacking a fleeing enemy ship while at warp speed. Ships commissioned *USS Titanic (NX-75619/ NCC-75619) (decommissioned, destroyed, 2388) *USS Atlantis (NCC-67781) (decommissioned, destroyed, 2388) *USS Antietam (NCC-747305) (decommissioned, destroyed, 2388) *USS Columbia (NCC-31643) (decommissioned, destroyed, 2388) *USS Britannia (NCC-1302) (decommissioned, destroyed, 2388) *USS Alliance (NCC-34706) (decommissioned, destroyed, 2388) *USS Helena (NCC-31234) (decommissioned, destroyed, 2388) *USS Tucker (NCC-64748) (decommissioned, destroyed, 2388) *USS Helix (NCC-71954) (decommissioned, destroyed, 2388) *USS Wallsey (NCC-72933) (decommissioned, destroyed, 2388) Category:Federation starship classes Category:Starfleet Modernization Program Category:Dreadnought classes